Alternate timeline
This is a list of things that the Random-ness Wiki community wanted to happen. can edit this too. AStranger195 2006 *Sega should've delayed Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) until it's complete. 2009 *Wikia should have installed Vector. 2010 *Wikia should've added an option to switch skin to Monaco. *Wikia should've added an option to switch the wikia's default skin. 2012 *Moon Snail shouldn't've eaten NermalTheBunny. *PewDiePie should have chosen http://pewdiep.ie/ as the domain for his official website instead of http://www.pewdiepie.com/. 2013 *EA should've made SimCity a single-player offline game. 2014 *EA should have added toddlers and pools to The Sims 4 base game. BigSpinCoaster 2003 *Toys "Я" Us should have kept the Kids "R" Us stores open. 2005 *Six Flags Astroworld should not have closed down. 2006 *Six Flags should have not sold Darien Lake. 2010 *Six Flags should have renewed Tony Hawk's licensing agreement. 2011 *Capcom should have released Mega Man Legends 3 on Nintendo 3DS, Playstation 3, XBox 360, and Wii. 2012 *Justice should have made Brothers be its own separate store in addition of having the two stores be paired up with each other. 2015 *Justice should not have discontinued the Brothers brand. MegaToon1234 1914-1945 *World Wars I and II would have never happened where instead of countries at war, it'll be country's having peace and helping together to improve everything. 1983 *E.T. on the Atari 2600 would have been delayed (just like what Sophie the Otter said) and then make it have an NES game where it was an hacked version of Alex Kidd in Miracle World, but it plays like the first Super Mario Bros. game at Q4 1987. *Nintendo and Atari would have been on the same team to release the NES (or the Nintendo Advanced Video System) on August 1983 in the US. 1989 *Nintendo should have sued Zemina for an rip-off of Super Mario Bros. called Super Boy I (just like that how one of the good Mario clones (The Great Giana Sisters) had the creators get sued by Nintendo for this). 1990 *Nintendo and Sony would have been on the same team too, just to release the CD add-on for the SNES (or the Super Nintendo Advanced Video System), called the Nintendo Playstation and it would be released in 1993 worldwide. 1992 *Nintendo and Sega would have joined forces earlier to port an underrated Game Boy game, Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins to the Sega Master System (I seen Sega games on Nintendo consoles before, but why I did I putted that here? Why would Nintendo games be on Sega consoles was my thought). 1997 *The Porygon Incident shouldn't have happened and the Pokemon anime would have been very different (Ex.: Six different seasons/series based on those six Pokemon generations). 1999 *Mario Kart GBC would have been made and would have been the first Mario Kart game on an handheld console and also the first Mario Kart side game to be made. *Intellivision Lives! should have been retooled by Atari to make it Atari 2600 Lives! *The N64DD should have been released outside of Japan if Sony does the disk drive stuff with it when on the same team with Nintendo. 2002 *Rareware shouldn't have been bought by Microsoft so that way it'll be an third-party company. 2005 *Why does The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D have to look so wrong? 2006 *SEGA should have decided to delay Sonic 06 to Q2 2007 and renamed it Sonic Adventure 3. 2012 *That "Foodfight!" movie should have been more like this! 2013 *Cartoon Network should have made Young Justice keep running on air and change Teen Titans Go! into Teen Titans X: Titans Redarkend. 2015 *Mariotehplumber shouldn't have "hate-buy" all of the Rosalina & Luma amiibos from his place's Target, and all of the stores that sell amiibos should have banned him and all of the amiibo scaplers from buying all of the same amiibo. *Nintendo would need to go on to release Mother 3 outside of Japan on the Wii U Virtual Console and renames it "Earthbound Future" after they did the same thing to Earthbound Beginnings/Mother. 2040 *BURRITO FORGLUM ADVENTURE should've been delayed until it's complete in order to prevent the Movie Crash of 2040. Bingbang32 1955 *British Rail should've never put the Modernization plan in place. 1974 *Alex Jones should've never been born. 1970's *Kraftwerk and Yellow Magic Orchestra should have collaborated. 1993 *Kraftwerk should have made a upbeat, folk influenced song in Kraftwerk electro style called "Hope for the World" (Hoffnung für die Welt). 2004 *Sherrod DeGrippo should've have never created Encylopedia Dramatica. 2008 *Nickelodeon and Teletoon shouldn't have cancelled Wayside. 2014 *Oddity Archive should've been picked up by Nickelodeon instead of Breadwinners, and used as a teaching tool to help kids learn about the odder, often scarier, parts of film, TV, music and technology. PB&Jotterisnumber1/Sophie the Otter 1914 *Archduke Franz Ferdinand should've avoided the shot to prevent WWI from occurring. 1920 *The US Government should've realized the bad effects of alcohol to keep the 18th Amendment from being repealed. 1929 *The Stock Market should've remained stable in the US when it instead tried to put a limit on the quantity of products manufactured to avoid The Great Depression. 1939 *Germany should've cared more about other countries to not cause WWII. 1945 *The Iron Curtain shouldn't have been implemented. 1953 *Winky Dink and You should've included a disclaimer warning viewers not to draw on the screen without the overlay. 1960 *The Cold War should've ended right after the U-2 Incident. 1968 *Martin Luther King Jr. shouldn't have been assassinated. 1975 *The Tom & Jerry Show shouldn't have been made. 1980 *The eruption of Mount St. Helens should've been prevented. *PETA should've been founded under WWF and focused more on proper pet care and as a monitor for zoos. 1981 *Nickelodeon should've introduced Nick at Nite by this year as Night-elodeon. 1982 *The Conrail Train Derailment shouldn't have happened. 1983 *Several consoles should've been discontinued and Pac-Man and E.T. for the Atari 2600 should've been delayed for at least half a year to a year in production to prevent the Video Game Crash of 1983. 1984 *The Get-Along Gang should've been produced by Nelvana instead of DiC (like in the pilot proper), but recast the roles using child and teen actors to make the characters sound a bit more real. 1985 *MTV should've introduced a children's block called "MTV Kids", playing music videos aimed towards younger audiences. 1986 *The Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant should've stayed in extremely well condition to prevent the Chernobyl disaster. *The Popples cartoon should've been produced by Nelvana instead of DiC (like with The Get Along Gang) and aired on ABC. *The employees should've never set the Dupont Plaza Hotel on fire and instead focused on their tasks. 1987 *The unidentified culprit of the Max Headroom Broadcast Intrusion of 1987 should've been blocked from reaching the signals of WGN-TV and WTTW in Chicago to make programming transmitted from the two stations untouched. 1988 *Ashland Oil Company Inc.'s tank should've been adjusted a bit so that the Ashland oil spill wouldn't happen. *Mac and Me should've been retooled into a completely different movie called "Stuffed Astronimals" with Mac being the main antagonist. *A full TV show adaptation of The Wild Puffalumps should've been made, taking place after the 1987 film of the same name and airing on CBS. 1989 *Popples should've been picked up by the Nickelodeon cable channel, airing in the latter half of the Nick Jr. block and run it until 1993. YTV would pick up the series 1 year later in 1990. *Maple Town should've been moved to The Disney Channel after being taken off from Nickelodeon, running there until at least 1992. 1990 *The IRA shouldn't have terrorized London. *The Children's TV Act should've allowed TV stations to identify any programming considered educational and encourage animation and TV companies to produce effective educational content. 1991 *The Speedboard should've been unreleased due to Pressman realizing that there's already turbo functions in NES Max and NES Advantage. 1992 *Barney & Friends should've been retooled into a better series of direct-to-video films that teach people the correct morals and make more sense (with the kids being younger for example). It would never premiere on TV. 1993 *Bubsy should've been made a beaver hero in a better video game (see How to Make Bad Video Games Good for more details). *Beavis and Butthead should've included a disclaimer at the beginning starting with its first airing. 1994 *The CD-i Mario and Zelda games should've been scrapped. 1995 *Toei Animation should've produced a G2 Maple Town anime called Maple Town: The Next Generation. *Johnny Test should've premiered on Kids WB as a traditionally animated show called "Joey Rust". The concept would've been made around 1990. *The Virtual Boy should've tried using multiple colors instead of just red and black. They should've also used a different design for the console to make it less clunky. 1996 *Maple Town: The Next Generation should've premiered on Nick Jr., running through 1999. 1997 *Bubsy 3D should've been delayed to Fall of this year. *The Porygon Incident should've never happened (like MegaToon1234 said) 1998 *Ed Edd n Eddy should've premiered in November with post production being already complete a few months prior. 1999 *The population should've started realizing that Y2K will not even happen as this year approached. 2000 *Dora the Explorer should've been shelved. 2001 *The hijacked planes should've missed the Twin Towers and the Pentagon to prevent the 9/11 Attacks. The fourth plane should've landed safely in Shanksville, PA. *The Gregory Horror Show should've been picked up on Adult Swim in English. 2002 *Recess should've been given an extra season as Michael Eisner's 65-episode-limit is doubled to 130. *Rareware should've stayed as part of Nintendo. *A Popples cartoon should've been produced based on the 2001 Popples. 2003 *Carton Network should've kept the Powerhouse bumpers like they were since their introduction for at least another year before their rebrand. *Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon should've aired as The New Ren and Stimpy Show on Nickelodeon, which is a continuation from the original. *Hallmark should've revived Shirt Tales. 2004 *The Get Along Gang franchise should've been rebooted with the original cast modernized to appeal to the kids of the 2000's as The Get Along Gang: Green Meadow Tales. 2005 *PB&J Otter shouldn't have been taken off the air. *Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island should've been made into a CGI TV movie instead, with a completely different premise. *Hurricane Katrina should've avoided any land and dissipate eventually. 2006 *Hoop Dogz should've been picked up as a TV series on Smile of a Child TV. *Donkey Kong Barrel Blast should've been released this year for the GameCube so that it would become compatible with the DK Bongo accessory. 2007 *The Boston Bomb Scare shouldn't have happened. That said, Stuart Snyder wouldn't take over Cartoon Network. *Sonic '06 should've been delayed to this year as Sonic's Mobius Rescue. 2008 *Data Design Interactive shouldn't have damaged the Wii's market. Hold on; let's just say that they wouldn't release their games for the Wii. *Total Drama Island should've premiered on Fox instead of Cartoon Network. *Cartoon Pizza (formerly Jumbo Pictures) should've continued working on shows. 2009 *CN Real's shows should've either aired on Nickelodeon or Disney XD. *Michael Jackson shouldn't have died. 2010 *Baby by Justin Bieber shouldn't have been released. *Vanguard Animation should've been bankrupt after so many failures. 2011 *Sym-Bionic Titan shouldn't have been cancelled. *The Tohoku earthquake and tsunami disasters shouldn't have happened. Nuff said. 2012 *Lisa Goes Gaga shouldn't have aired. Instead, a Mother's Day special should've been made. 2013 *Teen Titans Go! should've been retooled into a continuation from the original as Teen Titans: The Action Continues as Young Justice would be decided to remain on Cartoon Network. *Sanjay and Craig should've been rejected from Nickelodeon. *Windows 8 should've been released at this year. *The Pajanimals Live tour should've been shown. 2014 *The Battle for Dream Island series should've been picked up on Nickelodeon instead of Breadwinners as 22-minute-long episodes. *Robin Williams shouldn't have died. 2015 *Boomerang shouldn't have been rebranded. *Paris should've blocked terrorists from attacks (so that November's incident wouldn't happen). **Let's just still have hope for them, and not care about this one sentence. ***Yeah, but I just wish it never happened. Trust me, I have hope for them. 2040 *BURRITO FORGLUM ADVENTURE should've been scrapped forever. Curiousgorge66 1997 *Doctor Who should've got an animated adaptation on CBS. 2001 *Harry Potter should've gotten an animated adaptation. 2014 *The Vortexx block should've stayed. 2015 *Markiplier Animated should've been picked up on Cartoon Network. HoshiNoKaabii2000 2006 * The Wii is good, but I feel it could've been... slightly better made. 2012 * Why does Mario Party 9 have less characters than 8?! 2013 * Blurred Lines should've never been made. Squirrel719 *1914 - World War 1 should never had happened (See what if WW1 would of never happened ) *1992 - Bubsy should have never been made (or be made and be sued by nintendo) *2006 - Sonic '06 should have been delayed to Q2 2007 *2007 - Mario Party 8 should have been banned in the UK forever and make this the last in the Mario Party Series. *2007 - Windows Vista should have been delayed towards the end of the year. *2008 - Android Phones should have failed completely. *2009 - Windows 10 should have been made here *2010 - Niki Minaj Shouldn't have became famous *2011 - Nickolodeon should have never gotten Planet Sheen & Breadwinners *2013 - Nickolodeon should have never gotten Sanjay and Craig & Robot Monkeys *2013 - Nintendo should have made Super Mario Galaxy 3 - Squirrel71 , not Super Mario 3D World *2013 - Flappy Birds should have never been made (along with the trillions of clones) *2014 - Sonic Boom should have been delayed to Q2 2015 *2014 - FNaF should have never been made, and shoot the moon, and Angry Birds Epic, and Angry Birds Transformers *2014 - The Nut Job should have never been made. *2015 - The FNaF Wikia should have never been hacked so Javascript and MediaWiki shouldn't have been disabled, as well as MESS UP MY ******* KEYBOARD AND MAKE IT TYPE BACKWARDS *2015 - Portal 3 Should have been made here *2015 - By this point, Windows Phone should have 40% of the market share and IOS 50% and Blackberry and others 10%. *2040 - BURRITO FORGLUM ADVENTURE Should have never been made. Meaning Squirrely's Treehouse the 2nd Film should have came out. BaconMahBoi 1995 *July 17 - Nickelodeon should've released a cartoon called "Bacon's TV World" about a kid named Bacon who can enter TV whenever he wants. *December 16 - Ren & Stimpy shouldn't've been cancelled. 1998 *Toy Story should've had a televised adaption. 2015 *Portal 3 should've been released. Gree443/RetroGameFan9000 1988 *Super Mario Bros.: The Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach! should've been dubbed by Saban and released it on VHS. 1990 *Jim Henson shouldn't have died. 1994 *Super Back to the Future II should've been picked up by Activision and released it for US and Europe in English. 2001 *Dreamcast shouldn't have been discontinued. 2004 *Lego Island 4 should've been released. 2005 *Hurricane Katrina should been never happened and Six Flags New Orleans should not have closed down. 2009 *Disney XD shouldn't have replaced Toon Disney/Jetix. *Disney should've continued making traditionally animated films. 2011 *Litton Entertainment shouldn't have replaced Saturday morning blocks. 2013 *Day One: Garry's Incident should have been delayed to 2014. 2014 *Discovery Family shouldn't have replaced Hub Network. 2015 *Boomerang shouldn't have been rebranded. (like Sophie the Otter said) Category:Random works! Category:Random Works! Category:AStranger195's pages Category:Pages by AStranger195 Category:Some other 5th thing... so... yeah. Category:Six Flags Category:Some other 7th thing.